InuYasha Crossovers
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Like i said in one of my story chapters that i'll put this up i'll put all the crossovers in here and let you vote which story do you want me to do next and start.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Damian

Chapter One: Dear Inuyasha

"Kids, Kids," Mrs. Berkly said getting the kids attention ",Today, we are going to start writing letters to the soldiers out in war, and today you get to choose a name out of the hat the person's name you get is the soldier you write to!" Mrs. Berkly said excitedly to the kindergarteners.

Damian smiled wildly he gets to write to a soldier! He always wanted to be a soldier, but he knew his mother would be worried sick about him.

When Mrs. Berkly reached him he pulled out a name and opened it on there was _Takahashi Inuyasha_.

"Okay now that you got your names, I want you to write your letter to your soldier and send it, and for proof I want you to bring a note from your parents saying you did that, and make sure you add a picture to your letter for the soldier," Mrs. Berkly chirped clapping her hands "See you tomorrow!" Mrs. Berkly said smiling and waving her hands.

Damian quickly left and went to the car pool and saw his mom pull up.

When the lady opened the door, he got in quickly and shut the door.

"Hey mommy, were doing something awesome in class." Damian said smiling up at his mom as he buckled his seat belt.

Kagome drove off and headed home, "And what are you doing for class." Kagome said smiling still keeping her eyes on the road.

"We're writing to soldiers in the army!" Damian said excitedly clapping his hands in excitement (I do that to when I'm extremely excited about something like getting a new book.)

"Really well that's good news," Kagome said smiling at her son knowing how much he adores soldiers.

When he got home he ran up to his room and got a piece of notebook paper and a pencil and started writing his letter to Inuyasha.

When he was finished he taped a picture of him, and his mom on the bottom of the letter, then he folded it up and put it in the envelop , sealed it and handed it to his mom.

Kagome put a stamp on it and the address and put it in the mail box.

"There, now the mail man has to take it to him then he'll read it," Kagome said lightly smiling she picked him up and kissed his cheek ", now we got to get you ready for bed." Kagome said as she carried Damian to his bed room and tucked him in bed. (He got his bath and pj's on before he wrote the letter)

"Night mommy," Damian yawned as Kagome kissed his forehead and pulled the covers to his chin.

"Night Sweetheart," Kagome said softly as she turned the lights out and shut the door.

Kagome got her shower and got ready for bed she drifted off to sleep dreaming of all her happy memories of her with her family and son.

*2 weeks later with Inuyasha*

"Inuyasha, you got a letter," Sango said handing it to him with a smile.

Sango had long black hair that was in a high pony tail, she had brown eyes, tan skin from being in the sun to long, she wore camouflage pants, with a black t-shirt that hugged her upper body, and she had on black combat boots.

Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kirara (She's still a cat), and Sango gathered around and looked at him.

"Well read it, mutt-face," Koga said rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and read it aloud so they could hear it:

_Dear Mr. Takahashi, _

_My name is Damian Higurashi; I'm 5 years old and in Kindergarten! In my class we were supposed to choose a name out of a hat and write to the soldier, and I got you! I was for once happy about this project, I was wondering what's being in the army like I always wanted to be in the army. But I can't because mommy would be really worried about me. Is it hard work? How dangerous is it? I bet in person you would be really cool! I told my mom about this and she was happy and cool with it, my mom's name is Kagome Higurashi, she's twenty three, she works really hard to make me happy. Also you know what's cool? It's that I'm a hanyou, a neko hanyou; even though it has it's perks it still sucks everybody picks on me and especially my mom, they call her a worthless neko youkai who was dumb enough to love a half-breed. What's a half-breed I wanna ask my mom but I don't want to upset her. Please write back. _

_Your friend, _

_Damian Higurashi_

"Awe, the poor kid I, that letter was very sweet, you should write back," Sango said smiling at the letter.

"Yeah, you could get down with his mother," Miroku said smirking only to get punched in the head by Inuyasha and Sango.

"Idiot, hmmm… what's this?" Inuyasha said as he felt the bottom of the letter he cut the tape with his claws and saw a photo of Damian and his family.

He saw a little kid who had raven, black hair that ended at is shoulders, he had innocent sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with life and happiness, his skin was tannish telling that he plays outside, he had two black kitten ears on top of his head. He was wearing a gray shirt the had National Guard on it and it had various words scattered around in white letters, and he was wearing dark blue jean shorts

Next to the little kid that had her arms wrapped around the little kid was a young woman; she had long raven, black hair that ended at her waist, she had deep sapphire blue eyes that held kindness , her skin was pale, and she looked like she came up to his shoulder, she had two black stripes on each of her cheeks, and she had a black moon with a silver star in front of it; she had two black cat ears, claws and fangs, she was wearing a forest green sweater that hugged her, and she was wearing pencil jeans, and she was wearing black boots that was tucked under her jeans.

"For a kindergartener his hand writing and vocabulary is excellent," Sesshomaru said impressed.

"Hey maybe we can visit them, we go back next week," Koga said staring at the woman in the picture, "after all I wanna meet the nice looking woman."

"Koga you're such a pig headed jerk, you have Ayame be grateful." Sango said glaring at Koga.

"Like a woman like her would want a guy like you." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I agree with Miroku, yeah we'll go visit them when we return." Inuyasha said still staring at the photo he got out his notebook and pencil and started to write his letter.

_Dear Damian, _

_I'm sorry they pick on you buddy, take care of your mom trust me she'll always love you and accept you. I know because I'm a hanyou too, I know life's tough but at least you have your mother, right? If you're wondering I'm an inu hanyou. Being in the army is hard work, but if you put your will to it you'll surpass. The army is extremely dangerous when you go out in the field. Don't worry about those jerks their just jealous that your unique, that's what my mother used to say to me when I came home sad because they made fun of me. My child hood was tough like yours but I kept my head up because I knew my mother was proud to have me, so do the same keep your head up and be proud of who you are kid. Because your mother will always be proud of you, more than you know._

_Your friend, _

_Inuyasha _

Inuyasha read over it and smiled, he folded it and put it in an envelope and sealed it.

'_I'll send it off tomorrow_,' Inuyasha thought as he put it in his bag.

He got out a small wooden picture frame and put the photo in it and set it beside him, and drifted off to sleep.

-Demoninuyashalover-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or Rorouni Kenshin characters

Chapter One: Meeting

Kagome was walking into town early in the morning to her bakery with her four kids.

The bakery looked like every business store it brown not to big not to small; it had a sliding door, and in the inside was two tables next to the two windows, it had wooden counter that separated the kitchen and the back of the counter from the front of the counter. It had wooden floors and had two windows about two feet away from the door above the tables. And it had a sign outside that said '_Tashio Bakery' _on it.

Kagome unlocked and opened the door to her bakery and headed to the back to start baking soon in a few hours customers would be coming usually it quite around here.

"Momma, can we have a cookie?" Akemi asked giving her the puppy dog face.

Kagome giggled "Of course sweetheart" Kagome said sweetly she gave them a cookie and started to put the cookies, cakes, brownies, bread and other pastries on the counter and on the shelves on the wall behind the counter.

Kagome saw the sun peek over the horizon, she smiled and thought '_Inuyasha always loved the sunrise_ _and the sunset_'

Kagome went to the front of the bakery and opened up the windows to let in fresh morning air and opened the door and untied and let down the bamboo door.

"So who want so to be my greeter for the day?" Kagome asked Akemi's hand immediately shot up.

"Me Me Me!" Akemi and Yasha said excitedly waving his hand around with a huge smile on his little face.

"Okay Akemi and Yasha you're the greeter of the day." Kagome said smiling at her two youngest sons.

"Tatsuya could you be the waiter if anyone decides to stay?" Kagome asked smiling at her oldest son.

"Sure." Tatsuya said shrugging and putting on his apron that had '_Taisho_ _Bakery_' on the top and had a dog demon in the background so that no icing got on his hiori and hamaka.

"Mommy what about me?" Hayami said in tears from being left out.

"Dear you get to help me and Kaiyo when she gets here." Kagome smiling at her only daughter, Hayami smiled and her tears stopping.

"Okay!" Hayami said smiling brightly and then giggling.

"Taisho-san I'm here!" a young woman called out to the back of the bakery.

"Hello Kaiyo I'm just getting the bakery ready for customers." Kagome called back.

Kaiyo had short black hair that reached to her shoulders, she had light brown eyes, tan skin, she was little bit shorter than Kagome, and she was wearing a light blue Yukata that had pink cherry blossom petals patter scattered all over. And a white obi on.

Kaiyo nodded and went to the corner of the store in the back and got the pillows she picked up four and placed them around the first table then went into the back again and got four more pillows and set them around the second tabled.

After they were done they waited for costumers to come they saw a red headed man come in with a blue haired girl, a bird hair-looking man, and a kid with spiky hair come in.

Akemi ran over to them and smiled at the group "welcome to the Taisho Café" Akemi said smiling.

"Thank you." The red haired man said smiling at the little boy.

Akemi just smiled and nodded he giggled then sat back down next to the doorframe but out of the way so that nobody stepped on him on their way in.

The group went over to a table and sat down Tatsuya went over to them.

"What would you like to have?" Tatsuya said smiling at the group of strangers.

"Um I'd like to have jasmine tea and strawberry cake please." The blue haired woman said smiling at her son.

"I'd like to have peach tea and chocolate cake please." The red headed man said smiling as well.

Tatsuya wrote their orders then turned to the other two.

"I would like to have sake and two brownies I guess." The bird haired man said shrugging.

"I would like to have some peach tea with some lemon cake." The boy said.

Tatsuya wrote theirs down then nodded and went to his mother he handed them the slip of paper and Kagome left and got it.

"I'll help you dear." Kagome said smiling at Tatsuya, he nodded then got two plates Kagome did the say and they walked over to group.

Kagome set the chocolate cake in front of the red head and set the strawberry in front of the blue haired woman.

Tatsuya set the lemon cake in front of the boy and the brownies to the bird haired man.

They walked back and got their tea that Kaiyo place on the counter.

Kagome place the Jasmine tea in front of the woman and the Peach tea in front of the red head.

Tatsuya placed the sake in front of the bird head man and peach tea in front of the boy.

"Enjoy." Tatsuya mumbled to them then he bowed and left.

"Enjoy your meals." Kagome said smiling as she walked back to Kagome.

"Kagome those Yakuza's are back they said they want our money if not they were going to burn the business down." Kaiyo said quietly.

Kagome sighed "I'll-" Kagome started off.

"Mom just let me kill them!" Tatsuya exclaimed angrily he hated it when his mother was threatened.

"No dear, they have rules in this era." Kagome said calmly trying to calm her son down there's one thing that he got from his father was protectiveness.

Tatsuya growled then plopped down beside her feet.

"Taisho-san what are you going to do?" Kaiyo said fearfully clutching her hands she had concern in her eyes.

"I'll have to try to get rid of them without killing them." Kagome said as if it was simple.

"How, aren't you scared?" Kaiyo said frowning she had disbelief in her eyes.

"You could say me and late husband dealt with worse, trust me." Kagome said then sighed she went to the back.

~Kenshin's PoV. ~

They listen silently to the women talk while they discuss about their problem.

Kenshin observed the woman named Taisho She had long hip length black hair that had a tint to blue, She had pale skin, she had deep sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a black yukata that had a huge white dog going up on the left side. And had a deep red obi on.

"I'll have to try to get rid of them without killing them." The woman said wirily they watched the woman go to the back of the store.

"Please we don't have enough money to give you please go away." They heard the woman Taisho plead to Yukaza.

"Why is mommy upset?" the first blue eyed boy wondered he looked at second blue eyed boy who just shrugged.

"Come on lets go see!" blue eyed boy said as he ran to the entrance to the back of the store they saw

"No, you two will not go back there." The taller golden eyed boy said frowning at the two youngest.

"But…but Tatsuya, Mommy is-" The Akemi and Yasha started to protest.

"Mom can handle it she'll be here after she handles those idiots." Tatsuya said frowning at them giving them a disapproving look in his eyes.

Kenshin observed the two little boys and the eldest.

Yasha had short silver hair, he oddly had two silver puppy ears on top of his head, he had deep sapphire blue eyes, tannish pale skin, he was wearing a red outer hiori and a white inner hiori, and he had red hamaka's (Like Inuyasha's clothes). And he was barefooted.

Akemi had short silver hair, and he to oddly had two silver puppy ears on top of his head, he had deep sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing a silver outer hiori and a white inner hiori, and his hamaka's were silver and he was bare footed as well.

Tatsuya had black hair that was lower back-length, he had black dog ears, he had amber gold eyes, he had tan skin, he was wearing a indigo blue outer hiori and a white inner hiori and his hamaka's were white. And he was not bare footed unlike his brothers.

"Please leave we don't have enough money, please leave!" They heard the woman continuing to plead and beg.

They heard a smack ring throughout the store then heard a cry and someone falling.

"Mom!" Tatsuya said shocked he looked as his mother's still body.

Kenshin stood up and went to the back of the store with the others following they saw the Taisho woman on the floor.

"It's not nice to hit a woman," Kenshin said glaring at the yakuza.

"She wouldn't give us money so she deserved a punishment." The leader sneered and his gang agreed smirking.

Kenshin put his hand on his Sakabato the leader saw his cross scar "wait a minute boss look at his scar he's…he's Battousai the Manslayer. One of he's lackey's said with fear in his eyes.

The leader scoffed the turned his nose in the air "You got to be kiddin' me he's Battousai you have got to be pulling my leg." The leader said laughing.

"Boss! Don't upset him I actually want to live ya' know!" The same person squeaked.

"Oh, shut it and I'm Kami." The boss said sarcastically waving his hands above his head.

"Fine you get killed but I'm leaving!" The lackey said the he ran the other group members left with him quickly.

"It seems your group left you behind." Kenshin said glaring at him drawing his sakabato.

"forgive me, I'll take my leave." The leader growled as he left quickly and ran after the others.

Tatsuya went to his mom and placed a hand on her cheek "Mom, are you okay." He said looking at her seriously.

She smiled weakly at her son and nodded as she tried to get her vision back into focus and not spinning.

"I'm okay sweetheart," She said softly as she slowly got up when she stood up she looked at him ", thanks for helping me I owe you."

"It's no problem Mrs." Kenshin said smiling.

"Oh…my name is Taisho Kagome, again thank you." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Mommy, can I come out now?" A little girl asked quietly.

"Yes dear, you can come out their gone." Kagome answered back she turned and looked at the closet.

Kenshin saw a girl poke her head out then rushed out and hugged her mom.

She had shoulder length silver hair she had normal ears unlike her brothers, she had amber gold eyes that had specks of blue making them unique. She had pale skin; she was wearing a pink yukata and had yellow, green, and white flowers all over it. And she had a white obi on.

"Okay!" Hayami said as she looked up at her mother then she looked at the red headed man, she ducked behind her mother becoming shy along with Akemi.

"Like I said if you need anything just tell me." Kagome said she winced a bit when she touched the back of her head.

"You should go home, Miss you hit your head pretty badly when he punched you." Kenshin said softly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt after all business is slow today." Kagome said biting her lip.

"I'll escort you to your home." Kenshin said not leaving any room for arguments.

"Don't worry Taisho-sama; I'll close the shop for you." Kaiyo said ushering her out.

Kagome nodded then started for the door with Tatsuya, Hayami, Akemi, and Yasha were trailing after her with Kenshin and his group following.

"See, I told you we should of helped mommy, now she's hurt." Akemi and Yasha said in union glaring at Tatsuya.

"Shut up! Like I was supposed to know that would happen, mom's fine now shut up, Morons!" Tatsuya growled angrily at his brothers.

Akemi and Yasha started crying Yasha started to growl back he glared at Tatsuya "I HATE YOU YOU'RE A MEANY" Yasha yelled angrily then ran off somewhere.

"Wait Yasha!" Kagome called after to him with worry in her voice and eyes. "Tatsuya, that was very uncalled for you need to apologize to both of your brothers." Kagome said sternly she ran off to find Yasha.

"Humph…he needs to apologize too he said he hated me!" Tatsuya yelled back after her.

"Tatsuya you're being childish she's right you didn't need to call neither of them a moron, if you hadn't call him a moron then he wouldn't of said he hated you." Hayami said placing her hands on her hips.

Tatsuya glared at her and snarled at her "Whatever, think what you want you all are just weak!" Tatsuya yelled.

"No you're weak Daddy's way stronger than you he makes you look like a stupid puppy!" Akemi yelled taking his sisters side.

"Dad's just a dying man waiting for his deathbed!" Tatsuya yelled at her Hayami eyes widened tears started to fall.

"I'm telling mama, what you said no wonder Yasha hates you you're so mean and when mama hears about this she'll be angry with you!" Hayami yelled pointing at her oldest brother.

Tatsuya scoffed "As if I'm scared of her." He said as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"You better be scared of me son because you will be punished for fighting with your brother and your sister." Kagome said coldly she glared at her son angrily.

Kagome started her way home with Yasha in her arms with his nose burred in her hair with a few stray tears falling and whimpering occasionally.

"Mama, Tatsuya said that Daddy's a dying man waiting for his deathbed!" Hayami said whimpers.

"Tatsuya when we get home we are going to have a talk." Kagome said coldly as she glanced back at her son.

When they got back to the house Kagome thanked Kenshin and his friends for escorting them and apologized that they had to hear all that.

"It's okay Mrs. Taisho." Kenshin ushered her and smiled.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Kagome asked side stepping holding the door open for them to enter.

"Yes, thank you." Kenshin accepted smiling then bowing as he entered her home.

"What's wrong with your husband?" Yahiko asked boldly and carelessly.

"Yahiko!" The others yelled at him he gave them a what-did-I-do look.

Kagome smiled sadly "He's recovering from battle wounds some are healed some are taking very long time, "Kagome explained ",would you like to meet him? He could use some new people around, even though he doesn't admit it he misses is being able to run around and play with the kids and be able to go out with us and have a family time together." Kagome said softly.

"Sure I'd love to meet the lucky man to have you as his wife." Sano said with a smirk the others agreed.

Kagome nodded then led them to her room, she knocked softly on the frame of the door "InuYasha, I'm coming in and I brought guests." Kagome said smiling as she opened the sliding door.

"Hey Kagome, who did ya' bring over?" InuYasha asked smiling at her he looked over her and saw four strangers.

"Inuyasha this is Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko, you guys this is my husband InuYasha." Kagome introduced smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys." InuYasha said smiling at them he shifted to get a better look at them but winced when he felt pain shot up his side.

"InuYasha you can't move around a lot, I need to check your wounds and bandages." Kagome said worriedly and helped InuYasha up slowly and carefully.

"Kagome I'm fine don't worry," InuYasha brushing her off "any way I'm Taisho InuYasha, it's nice to meet you; so who are you guys?" InuYasha said smiling.

"I'm Himura Kenshin, that's Kamiya Kaoru, Myojin Yahiko, and Sagara Sanosuke; it's nice to meet you too." Kenshin introduced he was shocked by his features.

InuYasha had long bottom-length silver hair, white dog-like ears on top of his head, tan skin, he had a red robe hung over his shoulders he can see there was bandages around his torso, chest, and right shoulder. And he had red hamaka's.

"Let me guess I look strange?" InuYasha asked but it sound like a statement.

"W-what, no you don't look strange at all!" Kenshin said hurriedly waving his arms crazily.

"Kenshin are you serious he has freakin' dog ears on his head!" Yahiko said glaring and frowning at Kenshin.

"Yahiko!" The small group yelled glaring at him angrily at his rudeness, they were shocked when they heard laughter.

They looked and say InuYasha laughing along with Kagome tears were streaming down their face.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaoru asked shocked InuYasha and Kagome calmed down and finally stop laughing.

"Because he reminds me of me when I was younger." InuYasha said simply smiling at Yahiko not offended at all.

"Please InuYasha, you were way worse." Kagome said smiling and laughing InuYasha snorted.

"Whatever, where is the kids?" InuYasha asked looking around.

Akemi, Yasha, and Hayami ran in smiling and giggling.

"Hey Daddy!" The shouted smiling they ran to the right side of his futon.

InuYasha smiled at them "Hey you guys how have you guys been?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Good we helped mommy in the bakery today, these big meanies were giving mommy a hard time though Tetsuya wouldn't let me help her!" Akemi and Yasha said happily then angrily they huffed and crossed their arms.

"Did you guys fighting again?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's his fault! He said that you're just a dying man waiting for his deathbed!" Yasha said with tears in his eyes like his twin and sister.

InuYasha sighed he knew Tetsuya was angry at him he just shook his head he gave them a sad smile "Just ignore him, don't worry you two I'm healed just a bit sore." InuYasha said smiling wider and happier when their eyes brightened.

"Really!" The said excitedly they started to jump up and down.

"Yes, I'm full healed and I'm quitting the army I'm missing too much of your lives." InuYasha said smiling softly he got up slowly.

"Awesome!" The boys shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes, any way like I said before it's nice to meet you Battousai and his friends." InuYasha said smirking at their shocked faces.

* * *

**Well here ya' go idea No. 2**

**~DemonInuyashaLover~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mother's Day- Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha character

**Summary:** Kagome told Inuyasha what Mother's Day was, so Inuyasha visits his mother's grave with the group and Kagome's family. Then he gives a special gift to Kagome's mother for being just that a mother and being like one to him.

**A/N: In This short fanfiction it will be by time like Morning, Midday, Afternoon, Night time, Midnight; so there would be around six chapters total and no Epilog **

**Chapter One:** Mother's Day- Morning

Kagome got up early and went to find Inuyasha knowing that he was a Goshinboku where he normal slept at.

Kagome got her things then quickly made her way to the Goshinboku, she glanced up and saw a red cladded man with silver hair.

"Inuyasha, can you come down for a minute?" Kagome called up, she saw Inuyasha shift then jump down.

"What, do you need Kagome ain't it a bit early for you to be up you're usually a sleep until Miroku wakes up." Inuyasha said calmly frowning.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna go back home just for today it's really important." Kagome said.

"Why is today so important?" Inuyasha asked confused eyebrows furrowing.

"Today is Mother's Day." Kagome said calmly she saw the confused look in his eyes "It's a holiday just for Mother's and there's also one for Father's." Kagome explained.

"So you do what on Mother's Day?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Well what me and Souta do is that we spend the whole day with mama and we give her our own separate gifts and do the house work for her and let her relax for the day." Kagome explained.

"Okay, um… do you want to go with me to my mother's grave; your family can come to if they want." Kagome asked/said .

"I'd be honored, Inuyasha, I'll ask them though I don't think ojii-san can come his too old." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded "Well you can go home, and have fun with your mother." Inuyasha said dismissively waving his clawed hand.

Kagome happily and nodded "Thanks Inuyasha see you later." Kagome said then jumping down the well.

'I should get Mrs. Higurashi something, she's close to a mother to me; I hope mother doesn't mind.' Inuyasha thought absently, He jumped down from Goshinboku then started running to a demon tailor that he knew.

When he got to the tailors medium sized hut, he slowed down then knocked on the door. "Oi, Hiroyuki are you here?" Inuyasha called looking around.

The door slide open "Well, well, well, look who we have hear Master Inuyasha, how has it been?" Hiroyuki asked smiling happily.

"Great, made some friends finally found me a place to call home and people who I can call family." Inuyasha replied calmly smiling a bit.

"Really, good for you, how's your brother?" Hiroyuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Still a bastard, but we're getting along a bit, not much but a little." Inuyasha replied with bit of bitterness in his voice, Hiroyuki merely nodded.

"You've changed a lot, are you here for company or business?" Hiroyuki asked lightly.

"You've changed to I'm here for business." Inuyasha said.

"Well come in." Hiroyuki said beckoning him to come in, and then he slides the door wider then side stepped.

Inuyasha stepped in the walked to the wall then sat down. "Hiroyuki do you think you can make a Two Kimono's and Two inner and outer hiori also two hakama's done before midday?" Inuyasha asked he wasn't sure how fast Hiroyuki could work.

Hiroyuki gave a dramatic gasp "Are you doubting my skills as a tailor? Well I never, of course I can I'm Hiroyuki the greatest tailor in all of Japan." Hiroyuki said confidently then smirking to Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I'll wait for them." Inuyasha said he sifted then got comfortable.

"What do color s do you want?" Hiroyuki asked looking at his old friend.

"I'd like one kimono's colors to be red, soft pink, and white, the second one to be white, blue, and icy blue, The first outer hiori to be white and it's inner hiori forest green and white, the second's outer hiori to be white and it's outer hiori to be dark blue and white make it a bit more priest- like style. I'd like their hamaka's to match the main colors forest green and dark blue." Inuyasha said closing his eyes relaxing.

"And the materials?" Hiroyuki asked after writing down the things.

"Make the kimonos out of spider silk, and the Hiori's and make the green one out of the earth rat's fur and blue one from the water rats fur." Inuyasha said calmly.

Inuyasha was relaxed he trusted Hiroyuki and loved being at his shop it smelt oddly like old books and it was spacy but not too spacy.

He glance at his friend who was working on the first kimono. He changed a lot Hiroyuki helped him survive when he was younger but when he got older he left it was natural.

Hiroyuki changed he now had shoulder length wispy black hair held back in a ponytail that started at the nape of the neck. He had deep green eyes that held smiles a lot, Hiroyuki hand tan skin and he was lean; he also had pointed elf- like ears and he had fangs and claws. He wore similar clothes like Sesshomaru's instead of white and red his was white and blue with blue lily design on the shoulder. He had on a black and white sash on. Hiroyuki also was a water dragon demon.

Inuyasha shook his head then relaxed waiting for the clothes to be ready.

Alright here is the third story which is Mother's Day .

~Demoninuyashalover~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Rorouni Kenshin characters only the characters I create are mine

**Summary:** Kagome and her son Yasuo live alone in a forest in a hut. InuYasha died due to a fatal disease after the war ended. She meets Kenshin and his friends at a restaurant and what if InuYasha talks to him in his dreams and continuously tests him to see if Kenshin is worthy of her heart and tells about their history? Will InuYasha allow him to go after Kagome or will he refuse to allow it?

**Chapter One: Kagome and Yasuo **

Kagome swatted at the persisting nudging in her side Kagome groaned and covered her head.

"Get up momma!" she heard Yasuo yell then he pounced on her

Kagome sighed and sat up "what do you need sweetheart" Kagome asked tiredly.

"I'm hungry." Yasuo pouted crossing his arms and huffing Kagome laughed.

She stared at her son and observed him he had Inuyasha's face, he had raven black hair that reached the edge of his shoulders, he had amber gold eyes, and black puppy-like ears. He does have some demon features he had claws, fangs and, demonic hearing and demonic strength. What shocked her and Inuyasha was that Yasuo was a half- demon they expected him to be a quarter- demon.

"What's wrong mama?" Yasuo asked worried and confused frowning at his mother.

"Nothing, we'll go out to eat go get dressed." Kagome said gently and softly patting his head.

Yasuo nodded then ran off, Kagome sighed and got up, and then she put on a white yukata that had soft pink sakura blossoms and violet lilies with a soft pink obi.

Yasuo came back wearing his fire rat that InuYasha passed on to him along with Tetsuaiga the fire rat shrunk to fit it young master and world get bigger has Yasuo grew like it did with InuYasha. Kagome also wouldn't give Yasuo Tetsuaiga until he was at least sixteen and able to handle Tetsuaiga's power. Even though InuYasha sealed it and told Tetsuaiga to reveal one power at a time if he's ready to handle it.

Kagome took Yasuo's small clawed hand and walked to the shopping square to eat at Akabeko.

Kagome led Yasuo to Akabeko and it was packed which was abit unusual.

"Welcome to Akabeko, please come with me." The woman said smiling.

Kagome nodded and followed her "Himura-kun, do you mind if these two sit with you and the others?" the woman asked.

"Not at all, please sit miss and young one." The red headed man said smiling.

Kagome nodded then sat down nest the right of him and Yasuo crawled into her lap.

"So what would you like to have?" the woman asked taking out a small slip of paper.

"I would like some Oden and Yasuo would like some Ramen please." Kagome said calmly looking down at her son and he nodded in approval.

"Okay, and what would you like to drink?" she asked politely and smiling.

"Jasmine Tea please, Yasuo what would you like?" Kagome asked softly looking back at him.

"Peach Tea please." Yasuo said smiling at the woman.

She nodded then wrote it down "you food will be here as soon as possible." The woman said, Kagome nodded then started chatting with Yasuo about why he can't fly.

Kenshin observed the small family the woman was a bit taller than he was, she had long lower- back length, wavy black hair, she had blue gray eyes, tannish pale skin, and she was wearing a yukata.

The boy Yasuo had black shoulder-length hair, he was wearing a white inner hiori and a red outer hiori with red hamaka's and he strangely had black puppy-like ears on top of his head also to that he was bare footed. Why didn't she make him put shoes on?

"What your name Miss?" Kenshin asked politely she turned to him and smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I'm Taisho Kagome, just call me Kagome," Kagome said lightly ", Yasuo introduce yourself."

"I'm Taisho Yasuo, just call me Yasuo." Yasuo said shyly ducking behind Kagome.

Kenshin smiled "Nice to meet you both of you, I'm Himura Kenshin." Kenshin said lightly.

Kenshin had on a violet outer hiori and a white inner hiori, and he had on a white hamaka, he has violet eyes and red hair that is pulled into a low ponytail.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru," The woman next to Kenshin introduced smiling.

Kaoru had long black, blue tinted hair that was pulled back by a pink ribbon. She had blue eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a pink yukata with red, white, and yellow rose designs and she had a white obi on.

"I'm Myojin Yahiko, nice to meet you!" The young boy introduced with a smirk.

He had spiky black hair he had brown eyes, he was wearing red, green, yellow stripped outer hiori and hand had on green hamaka's and he had tan skin.

"I'm Sagara Sanosuke, just call me Sano." The tall man said smirking as well.

Sano had spiky, black hair, he had brown eyes and he was taller than everyone in Kenshin's group, he was wearing a white shirt that was open and on the back was 'Aku', he had on white pants and black shoes."

"It's nice meeting you all," Kagome said politely ", I'm Taisho Kagome and this is my son Taisho Yasuo." Kagome introduced smiling.

"Here's your food, ma' am" The woman said smiling handing Kagome her bowl of oden and Yasuo his bowl of ramen then their tea.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling she paid for the food and started eating.

"Yay ramen, mama I wish daddy was here! We would have had a ramen eating contest!" Yasuo chirped remembering the fun times he had with his father; then happily digging in his ramen, with a series of slurps.

Kagome smiled sadly at Yasuo "Yeah and we'd be broke in one minute!" Kagome said smiling widely, Yasuo laughed.

"Yeah, mama when is daddy going to come back?" Yasuo asked tilting his head.

"Your ramen's going to get soggy Yasuo." Kagome said pointing to his food trying to change the subject.

Yasuo begun eating again forgetting his question Kagome finished her food then her tea.

When Yasuo finished his meal he yawned and crawled to Kagome; he wrapped his arms around her neck. Kagome smiled "I better take my leave." She said as she stood up with her son in her arms.

"Bye Kagome- dono, have a safe trip home." Kenshin said smiling the waving.

Kagome turned and walked away she made her way back home, she felt Yasuo shift and his head fell on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled it was hard being alone, but she always managed. Hers and Yasuo's life was a bit acceptable. She was a merchant but she saved up her money to buy some wood to fix up the hut like InuYasha was going to do; but they were happy now even if they lived in a rundown hut but It was special because InuYasha built it; it was only worn down by the years.

Kagome told Yasuo stories about his father and her adventures and moment's with their friends and their family-like relationship.

Kagome continued on her way home she heard the bushes shuffle.

She wirled around "Who's there, show you're self?!" Kagome yelled starring at the forest in front of her.

"Momma what's wrong?" Yasuo asked worried and scared, Kagome put Yasuo down and pushed him behind her then she got ready to put up with somewhat of a fight.

"Looks like we got a feisty one men!" a man said smirking the whistling for his gang to come out.

Men came out of both sides a brown haired man grabbed Yasuo quickly before she could stop him but her put a knife to Yasuo's throat before she could punch him; when she stopped he laughed at the panic on her face.

"Yasuo!" Kagome said worried and panic before she was grabbed from behind.

"Mommy I'm scared why are they being mean?" Yasuo asked crying helplessly upset.

"Please leave him alone, let him go!" Kagome begged she didn't care about herself as long as Yasuo was safe.

The Man laughed "I don't think so." He smirked narrowing his eyes; Kagome gulped and had fright in her eyes.

*Kenshin and his group*

Kenshin sighed he had a bad feeling he kept walking assuming he was going to the Kamiya dojo but instead he was at a dirt path that looked old and worn down a bit.

"Kenshin you finally came back to earth," Karou yelled glaring at Kenshin angrily ", you've been where are we?!"

"I don't know I thought I was going to the dojo I guess I wasn't." Kenshin said simply shrugging.

"Don't blame him he's probably think about that pretty lady we sat next to earlier, I don't blame him." Sano said smirking.

Karou was about to say something but Kenshin shushed them quickly "Do you hear that?" Kenshin asked looking around.

"Yeah sounds like some crying and yelling." Kenshin said looking down the dirt path; they heard a rustle and turned around.

*With Kagome and Yasuo*

Kagome gulped she glanced at Yasuo she quickly punched the man that was holding him.

"Run, Yasuo and don't turn back!" Kagome yelled she yelped when she felt a stinging pain across her face.

Yasuo whimpered and ran as fast as he could through the forest and up it until he saw the road when he reached to top of the path he turned and saw the group him and momma sat with. 'They could help his momma!' Yasuo thought happily.

Yasuo ran to them through the bushes and stopped in front of the red- headed man.

"You were with Kagome- dono, where's your mother Yasuo?" Kenshin asked gently when he saw Yasuo's eyes tear up.

"You're a swordsman like my daddy right?" Yasuo asked his eyes begged for an answer.

Kenshin nodded "Yes I am, why do ask?" Kenshin asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"My momma's in trouble this big old men are hurting my momma, momma helped me escape, I went looking for help." Yasuo said quickly waving his hands in the air with panic in his eyes.

"Calm down, take me to her I'll help." Kenshin said seriously his eyes narrowing.

Yasuo led them to Kagome when they got there they saw Kagome on the ground trying to stand up and she had several bruises, a bloody lip, and a couple of deep cut and several shallow cuts.

"You'll pay you pathetic slut!" The leader yelled angrily glaring at Kagome who was wobbly getting on her feet.

"That wasn't very nice." Kenshin said glaring angrily he quickly ran towards him.

The man quickly punched Kagome and pulled out a knife and tried to stab her to at least kill her; Kenshin quickly dispatched them then went to Kagome's side helping her to her knees.

"Karou go get Megumi- dono so that she can check her wounds." Kenshin said not taking his eyes off Kagome; he then picked her up then looking down at Yasuo.

"Could you show me to your home so I could put her down?" Kenshin said, Yasuo nodded.

Yasuo led them to him and his momma's home the walk was quite but something ate at Kenshin, he needed to know what happened to Yasuo's father. He looked down at Kagome to find that she was asleep.

"Yasuo what happened to your father?" Kenshin asked looking at the little boy; Yasuo frowned then looked at the dirt.

"My daddy died he go really sick on his night of weakness," Yasuo said tears whelping in his eyes ", I wish my daddy was alive so that no one will pick on momma."

Kenshin just nodded then watched his reaction; Yasuo's face was upset and seem affected at all he just kept leading them to his home.

"Good is to Evil, Evil is to Good, To live is to die, To die is to live, Pure becomes impure, Impure becomes Pure." Yasuo sang smiling walking down the path; they saw a small hut that had ivy growing on the side of the wall.

"What kind of song is that?" Karou asked frowning at the little boy.

Yasuo glared at Karou and shrugged "I heard people in my old village singing it; it was easy to remember so know I sing it, momma doesn't mind so that means I can sing it." Yasuo said then leading them in the house to his mother's room.

Kenshin placed Kagome on her futon carefully so he wouldn't hurt her any further. Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

"Sorry to cause you all trouble, how can I repay you?" Kagome asked looking up at Kenshin with sincerity in her eyes.

"It's no problem just rest tomorrow we will be back to check on you." Kenshin said calmly pulling the covers on her.

"You don't have to do that! I'll be okay thank you for all that you have done." Kagome said hurriedly trying to get up she winced when she felt a sharp pain.

"None sense you still need help and need to heal don't worry when I'm over here I'll watch over Yasuo- kun for you; no go to sleep and rest up I'll put Yasuo- kun to bed for you." Kenshin said giving her a soft smile.

Kagome sighed and gave up "very well I guess there is no saying no." Kagome finally agreed then drifted to sleep.

Kenshin smiled and got up and went to find Yasuo he saw Yasuo in his room he walked over and patted his head fondly. "It's time for you to go to bed, I told your mother that I'd put you to bed for her." Kenshin said gentle.

Yasuo merely nodded then crawled into his worn futon Kenshin knelt down and pulled the covers to his chin.

"Goodnight Yasuo- kun." Kenshin said softly and quietly.

"Goodnight Kenshin- sama." Yasuo said sleepily then he drifted off Kenshin smiled and patted his head gentle. He stood up and left quietly with the others following, Kaoru glared at the hut in jealousy she turned on her heels and ran to catch up determined to win Kenshin and not loose over a widow.

I hope you loved it.

~demoninuyashalover~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters.

**Summary:** Kagome was tortured and broken by Naraku also turned into a male by Naraku. The Inugang won the final battle, but also lost their lives except Kagome. Kagome returned home broken and saddened. She left the Feudal Era for good with Sesshomaru; he later signed her up for Ouran Academy. What can go wrong?

**A/N: There might be OOC so please don't blame me and this is the last choice…thanks and I appreciate the reviews. And there is gender bending it will only be Kagome. **

**Chapter One: Ouran Host Club**

Kagome sighed she couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was making him change is name he liked his original name. Sesshomaru merely said that it was girly and that he would never allow his heir to have a girly name.

Kagome couldn't help but growl she cursed Naraku's name he tortured her and nearly broke her; but turned her male and it was permanent she couldn't turn back into a girl, and to top it off she was a demon, a Inu Youkai and like Sesshomaru she was a poisonous type.

And it was the day that his mother and grandfather was killed in a car accident, Souta was alive because he was at his friend's house.

Now her name was Tokoyami Taisho and they changed Souta to Souta Taisho, they had Kagome Higurashi erased from the government files and school files and history.

Now they were currently shopping for new clothes, his thoughts drifted to the Shikon no Tama it "blessed" him with immortality and made him it's protector for all eternity. He would stop ageing at the age of twenty- one.

He didn't have long he was sixteen now, Tokoyami lifted his eyes to Sesshomaru's back.

"Are we done yet Aniki?" Tokoyami said tiredly.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother "No." Sesshomaru said sharply he still had to buy him a tuxedo and a suit for meeting and just in cast formal parties.

"Sesshomaru I have enough clothes, my arms are full," Tokoyami argued ", and don't we have to enroll me into Ouran Academy?"

Sesshomaru growled but finally gave in "Fine then tomorrow after class we are going to buy you a tuxedo and a suit; and right after we sign you up you go straight to class."

"Fine!" Tokoyami growled angrily he'd do anything to stop shopping.

They treaded back to the car and placed the bags in then went to the manor that he and Souta shared it was also Sesshomaru who bought it for them to live in. When they got there he got the bags and briskly walked up the stairs threw the bags down on the floor, then left to take a shower.

When he got out he put on a black button up silk shirt and black slacks, he had church-like shoes on.

He looked at himself in the mirror he missed being a girl, but being a guy had its perks. He had long waist length, silky, black hair, the bangs were silver- white, he's skin was now tan instead of pale, his eyes were no longer blue but instead a piercing silver, he was about 5'10 the same height as Sesshomaru instead of 5'1.

He sighed tomorrow he'd get his uniform so today he had to were some new clothes he got.

He jogged down the stairs with his card in his pocket "I'm ready, Sesshomaru!" He called after as he reached the door he waited for him then followed after and they left for Ouran Academy.

Sesshomaru signed him up for it now he was in a class with girls dressed like yellow buffalo ogling him and most guys glaring at him.

"Students we have a new student, this is Taisho Tokoyami." The teacher introduced calmly, he bowed to the class.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said emotionlessly with an emotionless face he remembered what Sesshomaru said '_allow no one to see your emotions it will make you appear weak._'

The girls squealed and tried to get his attention but he merely ignored the squealing idiots, they weren't even worthy of his time.

He allowed his eyes to scan the classroom his eyes landed on a student that peaked his curiosity, he was petty figure, and he had a feminine face from his scent that he could pick out he was a girl.

'Why in the hell is dressed like a guy for?' he thought confused trying to figure her out.

"Tokoyami, please sit in front of Fujioka," His teacher instructed ", Fujioka raise your hand please."

The same person he was observing raised her hand, he calmly walked to his desk nodded to Fujioka then sat down.

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi said to him Tokoyami looked at Haruhi shocked.

"Hig… Taisho Tokoyami." He said flatly he cursed himself he nearly called himself by his previous name; he was Taisho Tokoyami not Higurashi Kagome anymore.

"Nice to meet you Taisho- sama." Haruhi said smiling at him.

"uh…yeah likewise." He said coldly trying to push her away but it was all vain.

"I hope we can hang out and be friends one day." Haruhi said smiling friendly as if knowing what he was trying to do.

Tokoyami merely nodded then turned around and paid attention to the teacher and his lectures.

When it was lunch he left and went to the schools garden it was beautiful and peaceful, he closed his eyes and breathed in.

The smell of the trees covered the stench of the cities sewers Kagome opened his eyes and walked over to the stone bench next to the koi pond.

Kagome closed her eyes and all she saw was flashes of her past blood spilt on battle field, the agony and pain on her companions faces, the deaths of her loved ones in the Feudal Era. Kagome thought he was alone and he begun to sing Hopeless.

Here I lie forever  
Sorrow still remains  
Will the water pull me down and wash it all away  
Come and take me over  
Welcome to the game  
Will the current drag me down and carry me away  
Suddenly the light begins to fade

**Hopeless**  
I'm falling down  
**Filthy**  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
**Worthless**  
It's over now  
**Guilty**  
There's no way out  
I cannot hold on  
I will not let go

Silent I go under  
I am not afraid  
I can see the daylight shine  
And slowly drift away  
Safe to say it's over  
Sink into the grave  
There is nothing left inside  
But I am wide awake  
I can hear the devil call my name

**Hopeless**  
I'm falling down  
**Filthy**  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
Worthless  
It's over now  
**Guilty**  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
**Hopeless  
Hopeless**

**Hopeless**  
I'm falling down  
**Filthy**  
I can't wake up  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
Worthless  
It's over now

**Guilty**  
There's no way out  
I can not hold on  
I will not let go  
Hopeless  
Hopeless

**~Haruhi's P.o.V~**

Haruhi stared at the back of Tokoyami's head almost half of the class, Hikaru passed a note to Haruhi with a smirk on his face

**Haruhi you're staring at Taisho- kun ~ Hikaru**

Haruhi blushed a bit when she read the note she then glared at the paper, then another paper landed on her desk.

_Haruhi do you have a crush on Taisho- kun? ~Kaoru _

Haruhi blushed to a dark red, then shook her head furiously "Fujioka are you all right, your abit red." The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sensei." Haruhi said her blush finally going away, she was Tokoyami look back at her with a emotionless look in his face as usual.

Haruhi friendly smile, the teacher merely went back to his lecture. Haruhi ran out of the classroom when it was lunch time she saw Tokoyami leave she followed after him the other hosts watched her then followed her they saw Tokoyami look around the school's garden.

The heard him singing they merely watched and listen to the song.

"He's perfect for the Host Club. Look at him the sad and cold eyes, He's perfect he would be the tragic type; someone who has a sad history of pain and death!" Renge said dramatically with hearts in her eyes.

"His name is Taisho Tokoyami, 18 years old, first year student. His brother is Taisho Sesshomaru the richest man in Japan; He has no history that I couldn't find, I could only find is that he is tied to the Higurashi Family. Which I also heard on the news that they were in a car accident the all died except a boy, Higurashi Souta, he lives with Tokoyami- kun and is apparently his younger brother." Kyoya said.

They looked stunned "No history and the only lead is the Higurashi Family." Haruhi mutter under her breath.

"Mommy, make him a host club!" Tamaki said and gave him puppy eyes.

"I'll work on it; he might make more profit for the host club." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah the ladies-" Hikaru said.

"-loves him in our class." Karou said Tamaki started running towards Tokoyami.

Tokoyami stood up quickly and glared at Tamaki then punched him in the gut and flipping him over his shoulder he thanked Sesshomaru for the fighting lessons.

He heard the blond haired idiot groan in pain with a satisfied feeling he begun to leave.

"Wait Taisho- sama, we had a question to ask you!" Haruhi called after him, Tokoyami stopped then turned to them calmly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need Fujioka- san?" Tokoyami asked.

"Would you join the host club? It's really… fun, the one who ran at you like an idiot is the Tamaki, This is Kaoru and Hikaru they are the Hitachiin twins, this is Honey, Mori Honey's cousin, and this is Kyoya." Haruhi introduced the hosts.

Tokoyami thought for a minute then responded "I'll think about it." He said before he turned and left quickly, before the blond idiot could get up and annoy him so more.

**~Tokoyami's P.o.V~**

Tokoyami thought about it '_why does she want me to join so bad, why me of all the boys here?_' He thought confused.

Tokoyami sighed and after class he went to music room 3, when he walked in he was greeted with rose petals and the host club he glared at them and looked for Haruhi.

"Hello Taisho- sama." Haruhi greeted friendly with a smile Tokoyami merely nodded curtly.

"I've made my decision; I will join since I have nothing else to do." Tokoyami said curtly, then leaving for the library.

"See you tomorrow, Taisho- sama!" Haruhi called after, Tokoyami merely kept walking away ignoring the female.

Tokoyami left and went to pick up his brother; he waited patiently at the gate for Souta. When Souta spotted him he jogged over to him. "Hey Nii- san, how was school?" Souta asked.

"Hn…good I joined a host club. How was yours?" Kagome asked in return.

"A host club huh… normal I guess I gotta date with Hitomi." Souta said happily smiling at him.

Tokoyami nodded and they both headed to WacDonalds and got some dinner. They walked home in a comfortable silence talking here and there.

Tokoyami got out his key and unlocked the door. "Nii- san we still have to unpack." Souta said sadly he missed his mother.

He merely nodded in understanding "I'm going to my room and unpack tomorrow I'll work on the living room and kitchen." He replied to Souta.

"Alright I might as well start working on my room, Night" Souta said before going into his room.

Tokoyami went to his room and begun to put his clothes away in his rich oak drawers.

When he was done he unpack the his belongings He hung up his family photo on the wall next to the door. It had him when he was a girl wedged in between his mother and grandfather and Souta next to mother but in front of her she had a hand rested on his right shoulder and they were all smiling.

She had photos all over her wall on the wall next to her it was a huge frame that had Family written elegantly and it had pictures of Mother, Grandpa, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kaede, Sesshomaru, Rin, and …Inuyasha. Some were them clustered Sango with Miroku, Shippo with Kirara, Sesshomaru with Rin, Mother, Grandpa and Souta; Kaede by herself sometimes with Rin, and Him and InuYasha.

She only had what they left him, he pulled out Inuyasha's Sword and placed it on a holder in the middle of the sword was the rosary that Inuyasha wore wrapped loosely around the middle of Tessaiga and above it about a foot was all of our allies:

Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku they were next to Sesshomaru on his right, Kirara sitting beside Rin; Jaken in front but next to Sesshomaru, Rin beside Jaken on his right, Inuyasha was beside Miroku with the present her beside him, Kaede was beside her. Ah- Un was beside their master; they were all smiling except Sesshomaru.

He shook his head and turned away he placed Inuyasha's robes in his dresser, he sighed eyes glazing over he still loved Inuyasha even if it made him gay now. Inuyasha even what happened he still loved him; even when he was turned into a male.

He smiled he still remembered that memory it always made him laugh.

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly "But Inuyasha I'm a guy now it's not like we can have children now." Kagome said sadly looking back down at the grass._

_Inuyasha growled then grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him towards him. "Kagome I don't care, damn it if you're a guy or not you are still Kagome! And I'll still love you even if you are a guy. I accept you like you accept me; I don't care if you're a guy, a girl or even both! You are still Kagome, got it?!" Inuyasha said his face cherry red._

_Kagome had tears running down his face he smiled then tackled Inuyasha and gave a shaky laugh "I love you too, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha growled playfully "You better!" _

He smiled at that distant memory he shook his head then he made up his bed. He got out his navy blue silk pants and a pair of boxers and put them on then placed his dirty clothes in the dirty clothes bin.

Tomorrow Sesshomaru said that he'd have servants hired for them and that they'd be demons.

Tokoyami crawled in to his silk sheets and drifted to sleep' because tomorrow was going to be a long day he could feel it.

Hope you enjoyed it!

~demoninuyashalover~


End file.
